Que es lo peor que puede pasar?
by MarianaHime
Summary: Una corta idea que me inspiro un juego de caperucita roja, no llegue a continuarlo y no se insinua eso pero... ese era el tema :)


**ENTRADA**

- ALLÁ VA OTRA!- Sonaba un estruendo.

-HEY! TEN CUIDADO CON ESA!- respondió un segundo estruendo.

Últimamente, despertar rodeado de estruendos era rutina, las manos nunca paraban de trabajar, mientras algunos cultivaban lo poco que se podía otros curaban el dolor de los derrotados, pero sobre todo, las endemoniadas cajas que nunca paraban de hacer temblar la tierra. Cada vez era más difícil estar tranquilos y la fatiga se notaba en los rostros, habían gastado sus últimas energías en levantar ese enorme muro, para muchos era la única diferencia entre vivir o morir, para mí era una cárcel gigante.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Cuando el gallo canta es hora de levantarse- Me dije a mi misma, en realidad no había nadie que me oyera. Cuando algunos despiertan descansados tras una buena noches de sueño, aquí ocurría todo lo contrario, hacía mucho tiempo que no había una de esas. Durante el día todos en la muralla se movían pesadamente, sus cuerpos no daban para mas, pero en la noche, el terror invadía cada casa y no dejaba pegar los ojos. Mi caso no era muy diferente solo que ,más que temor, sentía pesar de todo esto, ya estaba cansada de despertar con el cuerpo entumecido por esta cama de madera..Aunque supongo que es mejor que dormir en la tierra, desde que se llevaron los colchones no hay mucho de donde escoger.

Me iba levantando lentamente, parecía realmente una vaga comparada con todos ellos, lo único que hacía era quejarme mientras paseaba descalza por ahí, la idea de explotar mi energía para aislarnos del mundo como la única solución me parecía algo ridícula, si fuera por mí, me habría ido hace mucho tiempo. Camine sobre la madera fría del piso hasta el balde de agua, realmente un poco extremista, pero eran unos treinta litros por persona, el problema es que era la única ración por semana. Si esto seguía así, muy pronto se acabarían los recursos, en algún momento tocaríamos fondo y estarían obligados a trasladarse, aunque a juzgar por lo cobardes que son todos tras esas paredes, no habían pensado en esa situación.

Con la cara relativamente limpia, al menos sin la grasa y el sudor de la noche, abrí la ventana para que entrara la brisa helada llena de tierra de la primera mañana, lleno de inmediato la habitación y me erizo la piel, era mi señal de que debía salir de este cuarto. El clima de afuera era bastante complicado, con el aire helado había la necesidad de abrigarse generosamente, pero el intenso sol que abrigaba las nucas las hacia sudar y hacer más pesado el trabajo duro. Siendo sincera sabia que en realidad no iba a hacer ningún trabajo, así que me dispuse a abrigarme un poco y salir caminar entre el polvo.

- MUY BIEN TODOS, ESTA CARGA YA ESTA LISTA- Sonaba la gruesa voz de uno de los fornidos hombres de trabajo entre los demás, estaba casi segura de que había perdido la cuenta de las cosas que debían equipar para trasladar... llevaban en eso ya varios meses. No sé cuánto tiempo más estarían con esa excusa, ha pasado suficiente tiempo para movilizar una ciudad completa, un pequeño pueblo como este no podía traer tantos problemas, esta sociedad no sabía siquiera organizarse, por eso mismo es que llegamos a esto..

-Buenos días Red, estas lista? - sonaba la cálida voz del único rayo de sol en este pueblo de tierra, con sus ojos cielo y su cabello de sol siempre parecía ser un buen día, literalmente se veía alegre y contagiaba su sonrisa a donde fuera, no se cual era su secreto para verse siempre tan pulcra y presentada, su vestido zafiro y oro que hacían juego con su rostro me hacía ver a mi aun más sucia y desaliñada en mis ropas color oxido.

-Buenos días Ámbar, lista para qué?

-Que no lo sabes? Hoy es el gran día! Finalmente saldrá el primer escuadrón, ya pusiste tu nombre en la lista?- Se veía tan entusiasmada como en esas fechas festivas que solíamos tener.

-Eh, no. No creo en lo que dicen esos charlatanes - No era la primera vez que ocurría, ya habían al menos cinco veces que anunciaban la salida de las personas.

-Oh vamos no digas eso! Tienes que apresurarte o no quedara espacio para tu nombre en la lista- Antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, me tomo de la mano y comenzó un apresurado paso. A cada persona que veía los saludaba con una sonrisa y le daba los buenos días sin disminuir la velocidad por el contratiempo. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero realmente parecía que por donde esta chica dorada pasara todo brillaba un poco más.

La plaza central, solía ser el lugar de los comerciantes, rebosaba de variedades infinitas, frutos tropicales con formas y aromas de todos los tipos, carnes y pescado tan fresco que aun le escurría el agua del mar, artesanías hermosas de aquellos con manos de seda y ropas de todos los colores y pieles para todos los gustos. Adoraba venir en el día y rebosarme de olores de todos los tipos hasta la noche corretear entre todas las lucecitas que adornaban.

Lo que solía ser, ahora quedaban viejos puestos a punto de caer sobre sí mismo, a diferencia de que hoy estaba rebosante de personas, todos con gotas de sudor en sus frentes por el sol y piel erizada por la brisa helada. La fila para enlistarse era kilométrica, realmente había venido todo el pueblo, todas esas personas que ansiaban estar lejos de este lugar.

-Rayos, rayos! Ya casi son las diez, no tendremos tiempo de que te anotes en la lista.

-Que lastima.. Supongo que no podremos hacer nad..

-Hey mira quien está por allá - Antes de que me diera cuenta, me arrastro hasta adentrarse más entre la multitud.

-Oh no.. por favor que no sea quien creo que es, no vayas a decir

-Cordovan! Por aquí! Puedes ayudarnos? - Esa silueta que detestaba ver, con sus mechones color tierra cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro y esa figura fornida y presuntuosa.

-Hola Ámbar. Llegaron justo a tiempo, casi cierran las cajas.

-Ese es el problema, Red aun no se ha anotado! - No sé que era peor... Que pasara por esta humillación de pedirle ayuda o que la multitud fuera tan apretada que lo tuviera tan cerca de mí.

-Por qué no pensaste en eso antes?- Tenia una mirada de regodeo tan satisfactoria. Esta era una de sus situaciones favoritas, siempre buscando una excusa para sacarme de un problema y sentirse como un héroe... Detestaba eso de él. - Para tu suerte estoy aquí, ven conmigo, se donde puedes ir a registrarte.

-Gracias, pero no necesito que me ayudes - La rubia se apresuro y sentí como susurraba a mi oído..

-Que haces? Si no vamos ahora no podrás poner tu nombre en la lista y todos nos iremos mientras te quedas en este agujero para siempre- La escena dramática que planteo instantáneamente y su ojos llorosos bastaron para hacerme morder mi orgullo y callarme la boca.

- En donde firmo?- Solté con casi un suspiro

- Esa es la actitud que me gusta, te llevare con Cinnamon - Escuchar ese nombre me tranquilizaba un poco, a pesar de que fueran familia no había ningún parecido entre este castaño pretencioso y la chica pecosa.

No era la primera vez que tenia esta incomoda sensación, su enorme mano firme en mi muñeca me arrastraba entre la multitud sin casi poder oponerme, y sin separarse mucho me seguía por detrás la chica que me metió en esto.


End file.
